


Don't Walk Away

by shadowsamurai



Category: Ghost Ship (2002)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epps wants to help, but will Murphy let her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little alternative scene for after the Artic Warrior blows up, when Epps goes to speak to Murphy who's on the deck. I'd liked to have seen something like this in the film, instead of Murphy's cold shoulder routine.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

GS-GS-GS-GS-GS-GS

Epps walked across the deck, her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to ward off the chill in the air. Murphy sat near a fire in a drum, his head down, his shoulders slumped, and Epps wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

She put her hand on Murphy's shoulder, hopeful things might be okay when he turned round. "Hey." But Murphy looked away again; left, right, down, anywhere but at Epps, so she stood in front of him. "Murph, it's not your fault. You know that."

He stared at her, his eyes filled with pain, and Epps stepped closer to him, close enough for him to feel her breath on his face. "Murph," she said again.

But Murphy turned and stood up, started to walk away from the woman he cared about so much. Epps, however, wasn't having of it.

"Don't walk away from me," she said quietly. "Not again; not now. You're not the only one that's upset."

Her words stopped Murphy and he turned to see Epps looking at him, her eyes full of sorrow. "I can't be there for you," he told her. "Not now, not ever. You know that."

Epps took a step towards him. "Then let me be there for you, just this once, Murph. Please."

Murphy lowered his head again, but he didn't move. "Santos was my responsibility, just like the rest of the crew. And I let him down."

Epps was now standing in front of Murphy and she rubbed his upper arm through his coat. "It was an accident, you couldn't have stopped it. Santos wouldn't have blamed you."

"But I blame me."

Tentatively, Epps tugged at Murphy's arm, pulling her towards him, and reluctantly, he moved. "You can't protect us all the time, as much as you'd like to," Epps murmured as she held him.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any better," Murphy replied.

Epps pulled away long enough to look in his eyes and nod. "I know." She pulled him back into an embrace, enjoying the rare chance of closeness with him.

Eventually, though, Murphy took a step backwards. "It's nothing personal, Epps, but I need some time alone."

Epps sighed and leant forward, kissing his forehead. "Don't do anything stupid, Murph, please. I'm not going to lose you as well."

Murphy allowed his fingers to brush her cheek briefly. "You won't."

Epps sighed again and wrapped her arms back around herself as she watched Murphy's retreating back until he eventually disappeared from view.

FIN


End file.
